


Сказки для Рей

by MaParallel



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Ghosts, Witches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaParallel/pseuds/MaParallel
Summary: Сборник ультра коротких драбблов: mermaid!au, witch!au, ghost!au.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> mermaid!рей

— Одна посреди моря. О чем вы, миллениалы, только думаете? — Крякнув от натуги, Фазма мощным рывком втаскивает девчонку на борт катера береговой охраны. — Ноги чувствуешь?

Несостоявшаяся утопленница таращится на нее во все глаза. Шок? Вполне возможно. Не сопротивляется — и на том спасибо, а то так обеим в воду можно рухнуть.

— Слышишь меня?

Фазма пытается поставить девчонку, но она никак не держится в вертикальном положении.

— Ну-ну. — Смягчается Фазма.  


Невзначай опустив взгляд, она застывает с открытым ртом.

Вместо ног у девчонки хвост. Гибкий, сильный хвост, покрытый крупной красновато-розовой, как оперение фламинго, чешуей.

— Вот дерьмо...


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> witch!лея

Рей ждет. Она терпелива, старательна и ни за что не сдастся. Конечно, ей казалось, что ученичество у ведьмы будет выглядеть несколько иначе, но, с другой стороны, ходить по хозяйству в добротном ведьминском доме, затерянном в самой чаще древнего леса, гораздо приятнее, чем мерзнуть в покосившейся лачуге. Зима никого не щадит: ни смертных, ни колдуний. Послабления она делает только тем, кто успел запастись дровами, пищей и тщательнейшим образом законопатил щели в стенах.

Рей ждет. Она терпелива, старательна и ни за что не сдастся. Она принесет в дом столько ведер студеной воды, сколько ведьма скажет, и ни разу ей не пожалуется. Рей с удовольствием поработает топором, поправит накренившуюся поленницу, потому что привыкла все делать на совесть, а еще очень не хочет замерзнуть насмерть. Рей аккуратно разложит по льняным мешочкам сушеные травы. Она прочтет столько книг, сколько сможет, и постарается запомнить как можно больше из того, что ей рассказывает лесная ведьма.

Рей терпелива. Она умеет трудиться и никогда не сдается. Лея видит это, отчего держит ее при себе — выживать в одиночестве девочке будет еще труднее. Она самая обычная. В ней нет ни капельки колдовства, но зато есть кое-что поважнее. 

Огонь. 

Стоит только заглянуть Рей в глаза или увидеть ее осветившееся радостью лицо, как на душе сразу становится теплее. 

При всем желании у Леи никогда не получится воспитать из нее настоящую ведьму. Но разве одна лишь магия делает тебя той, кто ты есть?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ghost!рей

— У меня для тебя плохие новости. — Роуз вздохнула. Она терпеть не могла сообщать плохие новости, особенно лицом к лицу и особенно таким красивым девушкам. — Мы с Пейдж... точнее, я и моя сестра… ну, в общем... ты... ты уже давно здесь не живешь!

— В смысле, я здесь не живу? — Рей нахмурилась.

— Ну, ты ведь это... того...

Она вопросительно приподняла бровь, и Роуз вдруг очень захотелось ударить себя по лицу.

— То есть ты не замечала за собой ничего э... необычного?

— Нет.

— Совсем-совсем ничего?

Рей смерила ее красноречивым взглядом. Чувствуя, что в этой битве она терпит безнадежное поражение, Роуз тяжело рухнула на кровать и уставилась в потрескавшийся потолок, который они с Пейдж на днях собирались побелить.

— Тебя что, совсем не смущают чужие люди в доме?

Рей помолчала, прежде чем ответить.

— Немного. Но дом нужно сдавать, если мы хотим покрыть долги. У нас много долгов, мои родители... — Она запнулась. — В общем, у них не получилось хорошо распорядиться своими деньгами.

— А почему ты здесь одна? Об этом ты себя спрашивала?

Приподнявшись на локтях, Роуз увидела, что Рей замерла возле письменного стола и растерянно разглядывала приклеенные к стене рисунки, разбросанные книги и тетради. В тусклом свете ночника ее силуэт казался особенно зыбким. Точно она вот-вот испарится, с первыми лучами солнца рассеется, как утренний туман, будто никакой Рей никогда не существовало.

— Я не знаю, что с тобой произошло, и мне... мне очень жаль, правда. — Роуз подошла к ней, встала так, чтобы видеть ее лицо. — Но ты... ты вроде как... — Роуз набрала в легкие как можно больше воздуха, чтобы, зажмурившись, пискнуть, — умерла.


End file.
